Why Don't You & I
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Maura's head over heels in love with Jane and she can't help but wonder if Jane knows it too.


I have never, no I take it back, I had issues with Yellow, but this has to be one of the hardest fanfics I've ever tried to put in sync to with a song. I haven't posted Yellow yet, and it's a Joe/Jane fic so don't worry, but this one is Maura and Jane. I got the idea while listening to Why Don't You and I with the Alex Band and Santana and watching Larry King Live. It was a special about teenagers commiting suicide due to bullying and gay/lesbian hate. That really ticked me off and I'd been reading a Rizzoli and Isles fic a few hours prior so I guess it all sort of clicked. Happy reading!

* * *

Maura fell onto her bed and closed her eyes with a big sigh escaping her lips. This had to be the longest crush she had ever had and it was getting even more intense. Ever since she had laid eyes on her now best friend she'd felt something towards her. The woman had had Maura at the words: "Hi, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli; you must be Dr. Maura Isles".

Every time Jane so much as looked at her, she felt the proverbial butterflies filling her stomach and fluttering about. Jane gave her the feeling of being high for lack of a better term. Hearing her raspy voice, smelling her practically intoxicating scent, even the simplest of touches sent Maura's head spinning and her heart soaring.

She thought by now her crush would have decimated. All of them normally did, but not her feelings for Jane. They burned with an eternal flame and it seemed like every time Maura tried to put it out, it came back burning with more intensity than before.

"_Is that your way of saying you want to have sex with me, Dr. Isles?"_

_Maura's eyes widened as she practically dropped the dish she was drying. She was already in disbelief at her stupidity to state the mating habits of rabbits to Jane. It didn't seem like such a random fact now that she knew without doubt that she did want to have sex with Jane._

"_No! No, I didn't- I wasn't- I," she stuttered, trying to keep her hyperventilating to a minimum._

"_So what, I'm not attractive enough for you?" Jane asked leaning on the counter and resting her chin in her palm._

"_No! You're physically attractive, very much so."_

_Maura blushed even more when she noticed the almost knowing smirk on the detective's face. Maura began to pout, scolding herself._

Maura didn't know how much more of this she could take. She couldn't stay around Jane for long periods of time anymore, especially if they were alone. It seemed as if Jane was setting her up and Maura knowingly walked straight into her traps, setting herself up for what she knew was to come. It felt like Jane knew. She knew and she was doing it just to tease Maura, to see her squirm.

"_So if I were to say, I don't know, kiss you," Jane said, "hypothetically speaking of course, and I ran my fingers through your hair, I would associate the taste of your mouth and the feel of something-"_

_Jane reached out to run her fingers though Maura's hair slowly. Maura closed her eyes at the contact until Jane move away._

"_-smooth and silky to you?" Jane finished her question with a raised eyebrow._

_Maura could have promised she'd seen a grin tug at the corners of Jane's lips but she ignored it._

"_Actually you would associate the taste of my toothpaste, mouthwash, or whatever I had just eaten at the time."_

_Jane quirked her head to the side, "I'm confused, did I use tongue?"_

_Her eyes quickly averted Jane's as her cheeks heated._

_God what she would give to feel Jane's skin beneath her fingertips, to kiss her best friend with such intensity that she'd make herself pass out from lack of oxygen._

_Maura chose to stare down at autopsy report. She didn't hear Jane walking up behind her keeping Maura trapped between the autopsy table and her body. And that's when it hit her. This was never going to end. She was in love with her best friend. _

_She turned around in Jane's arms, leaning as far back into the table as she could, but Jane was still close, so close. Maura's eyes locked into the sea of brown that were Jane's and she was instantly hit with that feeling of falling. Everything that Jane was could bring her to her knees at that very moment._

She wanted Jane in any and every way possible and nothing was going to change that. She was hopelessly and helplessly in love with Jane Rizzoli and Jane knew it. But if Jane was enjoying this so much, toying with her feelings, pushing Maura to the brink of insanity, why hadn't Jane so much as sent her a text over the span of two days?

She didn't know what possessed her but she ended up at Jane's apartment a half an hour later and in a situation that she basically set herself up for: cornered against a kitchen counter with no where to go.

"You know," Maura mumbled breathlessly.

She felt her heart jump at Jane's chuckle.

"Know what?"

Maura shut her eyes tightly.

"Stop it. Stop playing with me, toying with my feelings for you."

"Know what," Jane asked sternly.

Maura opened her eyes to find Jane's eyes piercing back and astounding her.

"I like you Jane. A lot and I- I want-"

"You want what?"

"I want us to be together."

Jane smirked, "Forever?"

That made Maura groan in frustration, "I love you!"

"As a friend?"

"Jane!"

"I love you too."

Maura tilted her head, "I'm confused."

Jane's lips collided with hers and Maura felt herself melt, sinking into oblivion as Jane grabbed hold of her waist keeping her up. Maura moved her arms around Jane's neck to hold herself steady. She began to feel faint as the kiss continued, the feeling quickly being replaced with disorientation as Jane broke the kiss.

"You okay, you almost fell?"

It took a moment for Jane's words to sink in. Maura nodded and smiled.

"I'm in heaven."

* * *

I would post the other Maura/Jane story I have but I may have to do it later. The libray closes in ten minutes. It has the oddest hours. It opened at one and it closes at five. It's a tiny town though, so I suppose it's one of the quirks.


End file.
